In practice of game play of sports requiring handling of a ball, trainers may practice certain positions of hands and fingers, for example relating to setup for a basketball shot for the basket.
However, such conventional hand practice systems are typically complex mechanical systems, which may be disruptive to game play, and may not be effective in accomplishing the trainings goals.
As such, considering the foregoing, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for novel and improved devices and methods for practicing hand and finger position during sports.